nimic nu este ceea ce pare
by 3000mFreeFall
Summary: lumea parea ca se sfarseste pentru Yaela can d este nevoita sa se mute cu parintii ei in Konoha, dar sa fie asa?
1. Chapter 1

Sunetul sec de paşi răsuna pe dalele din fata bibliotecii. Multimea de oameni care se indreapta grabiata spre locul de munca face un zgomot inferar. Oare ce le aducea aceasta bucurie de a-si lua genitiile din piele uzate si de a se intr-o goana nebunia spre birourile lor? Stand in holul bibliotecii mirosind puternic a vechi, acel miros dulceag pe care numai hartia îngălbenita de timp il poate da, urmăream plictisită sirul de oameni care se perindau prin faţa clădirii fara ai da importanţa.  
Cascam ochii la rochiile doamnelor, la sacourile bărbatilor si la câinii vagabonzi care se târau printre picioarele trecătorilor, cerşind de mâncare. Cu blana incalcita... latosi...si jerpeliti, saracele dobitoace, erau azvarlite in afara fluxului de oameni fara a primi nici macar o coaja de pâine. Salutul gutural al bibliotecarei m-a trezit din visare: -Din pacate nu avem acest volum. Se pre poate sa fie vorba despre o editie princeps, iar dupa cum bine stiti: biblioteca noastra nu detine astfel de carti. Asezandu-si mai bine ochelarii pe nas, batrana s-a intors pe calcaie si s-a grabit spre biroul ei. Fusta din raiat scotea un zgomot usor, ca de frunze vestede cand doamna pasea pe holul institutiei. Nu am mai stat nici o secunda dupa cele aflate. Mi-am cotrobait prin ghiozdan in cautarea caciulii si a manusilor, iar apoi am luat-o din loc. In drum spre casa m-am ratacit de aproape patru ori. Inca nu m-am obijnuit cu strazile intortochiate ale orasului Konoha.  
Inca nu imi dau seama ce cauta parintii mei aici, cu atat mai putin eu. Puteam sa raman bine merci acasa, sa invat in mirosul de scortisoara ce persista in fiecare anotimp in casa bunicilor, sa ma plimb prin aglomeratul, zgomotosul, dar dragul meu oras. In definitiv acolo m-am nascut si mult mai important acolo am copilarit. Mda... Cat de bine trebuie sa fie sa o iei de la zero intr-un cu totul alt loc cand acasa-aceea va ramane mereu "acasa" pentru tine-aveai tot ce puteai sa iti doresti(mai mult sau mai putin). Cam astea imi erau gandurile ce mi se rostogoleu in minte in timp ce imi croiam drum spre casa. Putin cam pesimiste pentru o tanara de doar 16 ani, nu? Ai, nu va faceti griji, poate fi si mai rau. Revenind... Mutarea a fost finalizata in urma cu doua zile, actele cu privire la schimbarea domiciliului vor sosi in curand, dar pana atunci parinti mei au avut grija sa ma inscrie la cel mai bun liceu din zona. Ce mai cliseu: se numeste Konoha High School. Nici nu va puteti inchipui fericirea mea cand am aflat ca voi invata la un liceu cu predare in limba engleza.(nu va inchipuiti ca sunt o anglofila, dar nu sunt stralucita in ceea ce priveste japoneza) In sfarsit, vad cremul la al carei noastre. Nu este chiar ceea ce poti numi casa traditional lipona, dar cred ca se potriveste cu peisajul. Odata intrata in casa imi arunc bocanci cat colo si o iau la goana pe scari pana la biroul tatei. Sunt singura asa ca am tot dreptul sa caut prin rafturile cu carti in speranta de a-mi completa lista. Desi nu am vazut-o pe directoarea liceului niciodata, am primit prin intermediul mamei o lista ce cuprinde cartile de care o sa ma folosesc acest an scolar Mi-am petrecut intreaga zi in biroul tatei in cautare de carti, cu Skype-ul pornit, sperand ca vreun amic o sa aiba inspiratia sa intre. Din pacate nu a fost sa fie... Seara, iar apoi noaptea au venit prea repede.  
Dimineata urmatoare m-am trezit cu un gol in stomac si cu o senzatie de nervozitate accentuata. Nu am mai fost atat de noua si de straina de oameni din prima zi de scoala. Nu am mancat nimic, mi-a luat o vesnicie sa aleg tinuta potivita. Aveam senzatia continua ca voi face o impesie proasta(si totusi cum ar fi posibil...am incheiat anul trecut cu medii mari, mereu am fost politicoasa si niciodata nu am avut dispute aprinse cu vreun coleg). Si totusi imi simteam genunchii tremurand spasmotic, capul parca imi huruia, dar cel mai greu de suportat era dansul nebun al inimii, eram ca un drogat caruia i se refuza moftul de a lua o doza in plus de heroina. Pana sa ajung la liceu am avut impresia ca ma voi sufoca, dar in cele din urma ...AM AJUNS. Ocolind cladirea scolii am simtit familiarul miros de tutun. Mucuri de tigara neterminate erau aruncate la tot pasul, insa odata ajunsa in apropierea intrarii profesorilor, infatisarea curtii se schimba radical devenind un spatiu enervant de curat. Am pasit cu sfiala in cladire, indreptandu-ma spre secretariat. Nu as fi vrut sa atrag atentia noilor mei colegi.  
Din fericire, holurile erau aproape pustii: doar cate un elev pe ici pe colo. Inainte sa intru la secretariat mi-am dres glasul si am ciocanit in usa. Am deschis-o usor de teama sa nu deranjez pe cineva, insa nu a avut importanta. Scartaia mai rau decat... Ei bine, nu prea stiu decat ce, dar zgomotul parea sa iti sfasie intreaga fiinta.  
-Buna dimineata, doamna Shizune! Femeia se intoarce spre mine cu un zambet cald. -O, buna. Tu trebuie sa fi... propozitia îi ramane insa neterminata, fiind si imposibil sa imi stie numele atata vreme cat nu mi l-a ausit vreodata.  
-Mithrim Yaela, o ajut eu. -A... Exact. Noua eleva. Stai doar o secunda sa iti gasesc orarul apoi te poti grabi la ora. Cautand printre dosare femeia s-a oprit din a-mi vorbi, dar tacerea nu a durat mult: un baiat cam de varsta mea, poate putin mai mare, a intrat in secretariat. Usa s-a inchis zgomotos in spatele lui, sunetul fiind suficient de puternic pentru a o deranja pe Shizune. Doamna s-a intors spre adolescent mai repede decat parea in stare o femeie la varsta ei, insa pustiul nu a bagat in seama iritarea ei. -Kakashi sensei mi-a cerut sa ma prezint in biroul directoarei, dar nu o gasesc nicaieri. Nu ca m-as plange, dar... Nu imi vine sa cred cat tupeu... Si-a bagat mainile in busunare si a inceput sa o priveasca pe secretara de parca i-ar fi fost superior. -Domnule Sasuke. A apasat pe cuvantul "domnule" , mai mult ca sigur luandu-l peste picior. Din cate observi, avem o eleva noua asa ca ar trebui sa ai grija cum te comporti. Nu dorim sa fie deceptionata cu privire la liveul nostru, nu-i asa? -Hm... Se pare ca Shizune a acceptat raspunsul.  
-Bine. Acum fi bun si arata-i domnisoarei Yaela imprejurimile. Ora asta sunteti scutiti, cat o priveste pe urmatoarea, amandoi aveti istorie cu Iruka Umino. Sasuke, sper ca nu vei chiuli la aceasta ora. Pe curand! Femeia mi-a zambit din nou: acelasi zambet bland de mai devreme si mi-a dat orarul. Asta insemna ca trebuia sa incep turul liceului ghidata de brunetul pe nume Sasuke. In primul moment am crezut ca odata ce vom iesi din aria vizuala a secretarei, ma va lasa balta si va trebui sa bajbai singura dupa sala unde voi avea urmatoarea ora, dar nu a fost asa. Adevarat, nu era cel mai bun ghid din lume, nici cel mai vorbaret, cu siguranta nu era cel mai glumet, dar era concis si acum doar de atat aveam nevoie. In mai putin de cinci minute se suna de iesire cand tipul, pe care in decursul plimbarii il examinasem pe ascuns si il etichetasem drept atragator, se opreste in fata unei iesiri de incendiu. -Sper ca ai retinut straseul si esti capabila sa ajungi in sala 13 pentru ora de istorie. S-a intors sa plece cand mi-am facut curaj sa il intreb: -Nu ai de gand sa vi la ora? Nu s-a intors, dar a parut amuzat de intrebare(nu mi-a convenit deloc). Si-a trecut mana prin parul asezat neglijent si mi-a vorbit - m-a insultat mai degraba.  
-Istoria e pentru plictisitii de viata. Sunt in multe feluri, dar plictisit de viata inca nu. M-a salutat ca un pilot, a iesit pe usa pentru evacuare in caz de incendiu, dupa care mi-a trantit-o in nas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Am ajuns relativ repede in fata clasei. Tot drumul de la usa de evacuare in caz de incendiu pana aici a parut un vis, de parca eram somnambula, cred ca era sa ma ciocnesc cu cineva pe coridor, dar nu as putea sa imi aduc aminte fata acelei persoane... Oricum... Am ajuns. Am batut usor in usa si am intrat. De data asta nu am mai ezitat.

In clasa era un zgomot infernal: urlete, strigate, scaune tarsaite pe parchet si caiete ce erau aruncate cu dezinvoltura pe pupitre. Oau! Ce mi-au lipsit aceste obiceiuri(nu ca le-as fi avut pe toate acestea, cu exceptia aruncatului lucurilor pe banca).

Am ochit un loc liber in spatele clase si m-am grabit sa il ocup: singurul lucru care imi lipsea era sa fiu privita de toti noii mei colegi. Mi-am asezat cu grija caietele, cartile si penarul pe banca(trebuia sa dau un exempu bun in prima zi-cum am spus mereu:prima impresie e cea mai importanta). Mi-am asezat cu atentie rochia pe langa corp si mi-am inceput observatia.(de parca as fi un psiholog)

O fata cu parul rose se postase in fata ultimului pupitru de la geam certanduse cu o blonda galagioasa. Fragmente din conversatia lor ajungeau si pana la mine, insa necunoscand contecstul tot ce intelegeam eu era:Blablabla...Sasuke...blabla...Al meu...bla...Porc. Trebuie sa recunosc: ultima parte mi se parea cea mai potrivita(hei!ce?am rezumat discutia in: Sasuke este al meu porc). Dintr-o data un ciufulici blond a intrat in campul meu vizual, iar impactul a fort zdruncinator:

-HEI!BUNA! EU SUNT NARUTO UZUMACHI! TU CINE ESTI?

Au! Asta a durut. Am avut nevoie de catev secunde sa imi revin. Imi simteam timpanele pulsand, iar presiune aerului parea sa fi crescut cu cateva atmosfere. Am inspirat profund("Sunt calma, nu voi urla la el. Gandire pozitiva:nu este vina lui ca sa nascut cu 1/4 din numarul de neuroni ai unei persoane normale") si l-am salutat surazand:

-Buna, Naruto!Eu sunt Yaela, noua eleva. Incantata de cunostinta.

Am intins mana pentru i-o sprange. A parut socat la inceput, dar nu a durat mult pana sa inceapa sa mi-o scuture haotic. Daca imi dizloca umarul?Se pare ca a vazut cat de inconfortabil ma simtea asa ca sa oprit.

-Scuze, nu sunt obisnuit ca o fata sa dea noroc cu mine... Sau, in genere, ca o fata sa dea noroc. He,he! Se pare ca m-am lasat dus de val. A facut o scurta pausa si s-a scarpinat nervos in cap. Eu l-am asteptat sa termine privindu-l, unii ar spune, fara sentimen.

-Deci... Vom fi colegi de banca... Asta bineinteles daca nu te deranjaza. DE FAPT ITI PROMIT CA VA FI CEA MAI INCREDIBILA ORA DE PE TOT PARCURSUL ANULUI. CREDE-MA!

Nu din nou... Baiatul asta nu stie sa isi reglese volumul decibelilor? Si totusi imi aminteste de vechii mei colegi, deci ma face sa ma simt mai aproape de casa.

-Naruto!Nu mai o enerva. Rabdarea ei are o limita. Tocmai tipa aceea cu parul roz l-a luat la rost pe, acum, noul meu coleg de banca. Nu imi sta in fire sa judec cartile dupa coperta(fata avea parul roz!) asa ca...

-Nu este nimic. Nu ma enerveaza. Ba chiar mi se pare hilar. Este placut sa vezi ca nu ai picat intr-o clasa cu niste zombi. Sunt sigura ca nici unul nu se potriveste descrierii. Oricum, eu sunt Yaela, eleva cea noua. Rar sunt atat de hotarata sa fac o impresie buna in cadrul colectivului de elevi, dar acum presupun ca e necesar.

-Sakura. Incantata. M-a privit oarecum sceptica in legatura cu sanatatea mea mintala: tocmai il facusem pe Naruto hilar.

-Salut! Eu sunt Ino. S-a prezentat si fata cealalta.

Aproape imediat profesorul Iruka a intat in clasa intrerupandu-ne. Toti s-au indreptat spre locurile lor in timp ce eu ma pregateam sa ma duc la catedra. A durat un minut pana ca toata lumea sa se aseze in banca. Un minut in care nu am apucat decat sa memorez numele si figurile noilor mele cunostinte. L-am salutat pe profu' de istorie, iar apoi l-am informat cu privire la...mine.

-Ma bucur sa te cunosc, domnisoara Mithrim. Sper sa iti plac scoala noastra si sper ca ora mea de istorie sa nu fie o ora destinata chiulului ca in cauzul altora. Acum se uita cu o ochi iscoditori prin clasa, iar privire ii cade pe ultima banca de la fereastra-acum am vazut si eu ca nu fusese ocupata nici macar partial.

-Se pare ca nici domnul Uchiha, nici Garra nu au avut starea de spirit necesara sa se prezinte la ora. Bine... Clasa, astazi vom vorbi despre Primul Razboi Mondial...

Incetul, cu incetul, am aprofundat cauzele razboiului si desfasurarea lui. In timp ce eu scriam cat puteam de repede pentru a tine pasul cu profesorul, Naruto se prostea masgalind diverse lucruri pe colturile paginilor(ala este un extraterestu?ce naiba deseneaza el acolo?) Am prins un moment cand Iruka cauta in manual o harta si i-am luat caietul lui Naruto de sub nas:

-Ce sunt astea?

-Nu stiu, sunt plictisit asa ca tai frunza la caini, mi-a raspuns disperat sa isi ia inapoi "opera de arta".

-De ce ai mai venit atunci la ora?

-Daca as chiuli as fi pus in aceasi oala cu Sasuke, numai ca lui niciun prof nu ii face altceva decat il trimite la detentie in timp ce mie imi pot anula bursa.

-S-ar zice ca pentru o bursa trebuie sa ai rezultate bune. Nu te supara, dar tu nu pari... Ce era sa fac: sa imi duc propozitia pana la capat si sa-i ranesc sentimentele?

-Prea istet? a terminat el pentru mine.

Mai aveam putin sa neg, sa ii spun ca aveamniciun motiv sa il fac prost.

-Nu. E in regula. Nu i-au bursa de merit, ci mai degraba bursa sociala.

-Ooo...

-Parintii mei sunt morti, dar doamnul Jiraia este un tutore uimitor. Niciodata nu le-am simtit lipsa cu adevarat. Mi-a zambit, dar era un zambet fals. Poate ca mintindu-ma se simtea el mai bine... Vroia sa se minta pe el insusi.

Soneria ne-a salvat. Momentul devenise stanjenitor pentru amandoi, iar Iruka sensei tocmai se pregatea sa ne atraga atentia ca vorbim in timpul orei sale, astfel ca sunetul cristalin al clopotelului a fost ca o binecuvantare.

L-am salutat voioasa pe Naruto, Sakura si Ino(ar fi fost nepoliticos sa uit de ele) si am iesit pe coridor. Urmatoarea ora era fizica, iar spre neplacerea mea, jumatate din pauza mi-am petrecut-o in drum spre acea sala. Se afla intr-un alt corp decat clasa nr.13. Era surprinzator cum salile cu "tematica" reala erau in alt corp decat cele de interes umanist. Nu pot sa spun ca imi placea ideea. De fapt nu imi placea deloc, tinand cont ca in timpul oricarei zile din saptamana, aveam o combinatie, la prima vedere placuta, de materii umane-materii reale. Deci eram nevoita sa topai dintr-un corp in altul.

Cand sa intru in sala 1, am fost lovita de o mai mare debandada decat in clasa de istorie: se pare ca si Naruto avea mate urmatoarea ora si era pe cale sa explodeze din cauza unui coleg. Nu intelegeam nimic din torentul sau de cuvinte. Un roscat... Nu, erau doi: unul inalt cu parul de culoarea morcovului si altul mult mai scund(prin comparatie cu un tip de peste 2 m, toata lumea pare scunda)cu o podoaba capilara sangerie... Dap...unde ramasesem? O, la faptul ca ambii incercau sa il calmeze pe blondul hiperactiv.

In fata lor statea acel chiulangiu, Sasuke. Era relaxat de parca nu exista nicio sansa ca Naruto, furios cum era, sa ii invineteasca un ochi... Si ce ochi avea... Apoape ca uitasem ca tipul avea irisul rosu inchis, iar datorita pielii ca laptele parea un vampir. Ce bine imi parea ca toata lumea era prea concentrata pe orice faceau pentru a nu ma prinde, aproape, holbandu-ma la tip.

In cele din urma, Naruto s-a potolit si si-a indreptat atentia catre usa. Ochii i s-au luminat, iar grimasa de mai devreme a facut loc unui zambet enorm:

-Yaela-chan! Nu stiam ca si tu ai mate!

Grozav. Acum toat lumea ma privea cu curiozitate. Am raspuns putin cam incet, iar asta i-a facut pe unii elev sa se mire, doar paream apropiata de zgomotosul Naruto.

-Normal ca nu aveai de unde sa sti. Nici eu nu stiam acest lucru pana acum cateva minute, am zambit firav(faza cu zambitul/surasul nu e de mine)

Sasuke si-a fixat privirea pe mine. Aveam noroc ca nu ni se intalnisera ochii, altfel ar fi observat ca nu eram in stare sa ma uit direct in ochii unei persoane aproape necunoscute(in specal daca aceea ii avea rosi si atat de patrunzatori).

Inainte sa am timp sa imi gasesc un loc, Morcoveata, asa as vrea sa il poreclesc, imi explica, mai bland decat as fi crezut ca este posibil ca nu mai exista niciun alt loc liber in afara de cel de langa Sasuke. Pentru a nu fi considerata o fricoara am dat usor din cap si m-am indreptat spre pupitrul indicat.

Cand am trecut pe langa Uchiha, l-am intrebat politicoasa, de parca ar fi avut importanta parerea lui(de fapt chiar nu-mi pasa daca el nu era de acord):

-Te deranjaza daca stau in banca cu Sasuke-san tine?

Nu stiu de ce am folosit sufixul, poate pentru ca postura lui impunea respect.

-Hm. Este tot ce am capatat asa ca m-am asezat.

Cand ora a inceput am facut acelasi lucru ca la istorie. De data asta nu am retinut decat prenumele profesorului: Asuma. La inceputul orei m-am simtit ca o fraiera pentru ca nivelul meu la fizica este doar mediocru: pot sa trec clasa vanand note de 10, iar profesorul nu va sti niciodata adevarata mea "valoare". In cele din urma a trebuit sa imi inving timiditatea si orgoliul si sa ii cer ajutorul lui Sasuke. Cand m-a auzit, as putea sa jur ca pe chipul lui a aparut un ranjet, dar a disparut intr-o secunda.

-Ce inseamna :a avea nevoie de ajutor?m-a intrebat el monoton.

-Mm...mi-am muscat buza de jos nervoasa. Daca nu vrei, nu este nimic, dar macar ai putea sa imi sugerezi pe cineva care sa aiba rabdarea necesara pentru a-mi explica anumite chichite...

-Joi dupa ore ne vedem laa biblioteca.

Am ramas cu gura deschisa. Cat de direct putea fi baiatul asta. Si totusi ce insemna la el "dupa ore "?

-La cat termin tu joi?

-Unu. La fel ca tine.

Nu am mai analizat de unde imi stia el orarul, ci doar i-am multumit. Era de la sine inteles ca dupa ce as fi umplut toate lacunele nu ar mai fi fost nevoie sa ma mediteze. Cred ca Naruto a auzit o parte din convorbire pentru ca mi-a aruncat o privire intrebatoare si oarecum uimita.

Cu orele se derulau una dupa alta, intr-un ritm imposibil. Cum orele treceau... Eu am aflat ca cei doi baieti care incercasera sa il calmeze pe Naruto erau Garra si Jugo. Ca Garra avea o sora mai mare, foarte de treaba, pe nume Temari, ca in liceu nu era voie cu gandaci, cum a facut un tip Shino, sau caini- Kiba a incercat, Hinata si cu mine suntem pe cale sa devenim bune prietene, varul ei Neji este OK, fara obsesia pentru destin, Sai apreciaza arta ca mine, in timp ce Lee ma face sa imi scot in evidenta partea rea(sunt sarcastica, sadica si diabolica-cum spune Naruto- in ciuda timiditatii mele la adresa persoanelor necunoscute, cu el, Sai, Kiba si Neji, pe Sakura si Ino nu prea le-am vazut, dar pe Lee as putea sa il iau si la bataie), iar Sasuke este cel mai dorit mascul(nu as fi putut sa imi dau seama...nu... Nu ca as fi fost si eu printre fetele care il considera atragator...).

Sunt atat de nervoasa in legatura cu ziua de joi incat imi repet intruna in minte dialogul nostru. Nu ma descurc bine la fizica, dar nu vreau sa dau impresia unei nestiutoare neajutorate.


End file.
